Unrequited
by fenrisormur
Summary: Slash. SeiferxZell. I'm bad at summaries so... uh, read if you like slash? ^^;;


Author's notes.  
  
I do not own them.. There's steaming gay sex in here so if you don't like that, leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zell was throwing a fit again.  
  
I smirked and wrapped my towel around my waist securly as I watched Selphie giggle and dodge Zell's blows.  
  
He was trying hard to hide his nudity with one hand while sweeping at the air trying to retrieve his towel with his other.  
  
"THIS IS SO NOT FUNNY SELPH!" He screamed and his face was turning crimson red  
  
Selphie shrieked and dashed off waving the towel over her head like some sort of a prize. She stopped, bent over and stuck her tongue out at him, laughing. "WOOOHOOOOO GIRLS PAYBACK! YEAH!" She screamed and ran out of the shower room, giggling to the other girls as they ran off.  
  
I laughed quietly and headed for the locker room, so the girls had seen us naked, big deal, I had nothing to be ashamed of.  
  
Zell on the other hand was appearantly very shy, it didn't surprise me at all, the way he always got into a fuzz over everything.  
  
He stormed after me, his face still flushed. "Damn them!" He growled through clenched teeth and opened the locker, his face going blank for a second.  
  
"DAMN THEM!" He then screamed and punched his locker a few times. "THEY TOOK MY CLOTHES!?"  
  
I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "What?" I said and peeked over.  
  
Zell was staring at his empty locker, infuriated. He was clenching his fists, his shoulders huddled. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM!"  
  
"You had it coming," I smirked, slipping on my jeans, adding with a smirk. "Chicken wuss."  
  
"WOAH! Don't you start too!" He wailed.  
  
"Oh come on! You started it, sneaking into their locker room," I shook my head. "Girls love revenges, you should have seen it coming." I loved rubbing it in, he always got into such a fuss over shit like that. This time was no exception.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO?!" He screamed and took more frustration out on a nearby locker. "I CAN'T RUN LIKE THIS TO THE DOOOORM!"  
  
"Well, you could stop dangling your dick about like that." I chuckled.  
  
Zell looked down, turned bright red again and covered his genital area.  
  
"Fuck you Seifer." He mumbled and sat down.  
  
I pulled on my sweater and walked over to him throwing my coat on the bench next to him. "Run chicken wuss, and don't get any cumstains on my coat."  
  
He looked up surprised.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My my, aren't you the dense one."  
  
"You'd... lend me... your -coat-??" He stuttered and picked it up like it was an infant or something.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders. "Bring it back safe a.s.a.p. or you die, chicken wuss, got it?"  
  
He kept staring at the coat with a look on his face suited more on someone who just won something and doesn't really know how to handle it.  
  
"Thanks... Seifer" He managed to somehow get the words out but didn't do as good a job hiding his surprise.  
  
"Don't mention it, but just remember, you owe me a big one!"  
  
He looked down again, troubled.  
  
I smirked and left the locker room, the girls were long gone, or at least hiding well and I couldn't help but laughing.  
  
Zell owed me, I liked having people owing me favours.  
  
Raijin and Fuujin were waiting outside. Their presence was beginning to tire me, although it could be handy to have them around.  
  
Although, they weren't much of a good company, they were loyal service.  
  
I sighed when I saw them but tried to look casual as I signaled them to follow down the hall.  
  
They obeyed, as usually.  
  
It was almost an hour later that there was a knock on my door.  
  
I had succeeded in finding missions for my 'dogs' to get some time away from them and was trying to get my mind on the studying I had to do.  
  
Although my mind wandered elsewhere, mainly to that magazine lying on top of my books, with that gorgeus girl with those full lips and her legs spread with every...  
  
there was a knock again on my door, I flung the magazine under the bed and got up to open.  
  
It was Zell, now wearing baggy army pants and a shirt that seemed at least 2 numbers too big.  
  
He had my coat on his arm and held it up to me as soon as I opened the door.  
  
His face was blank and he didn't look at my face, instead he just muttered.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
As soon as I took the coat he turned to leave. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, then looked the coat over carefully.  
  
"You didn't leave any damn stains on it, did'ya, chicken?"  
  
His expression hardened and he blushed a little.  
  
"Dammit Seifer," he growled. "Do you always have to be such an asshole?!"  
  
I looked at him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Is that the thanks I get? Damn, I should have just let you run naked then."  
  
He looked away, almost as if hiding his face from me.  
  
"You weren't just being nice, you just wanted me to owe you a favour."  
  
"That's not a nice thing to say."  
  
"Well, it's true." He looked disgusted, I couldn't help wondering what crawled up his ass.  
  
"Did my coat give you a rash or something?" I chuckled. "You look like you're in pain."  
  
"No, it's just you Seifer. You make me sick." He looked pained as he walked away, I let him this time.  
  
Shaking my head I closed the door, still looking closely at the coat while I was hanging it up.  
  
If he disliked me so, maybe he did something with it, who knows.  
  
I didn't really care, he was fun to play with, so easily taunted.  
  
I had just gotten the magazine from under the bed and was about to sit down again when there was a knock on my door again.  
  
Irritated I flung the magazine under the bed again and got up.  
  
'Now what?!'  
  
It was Zell again.  
  
"What the fuck do you want now? You sure do follow me around alot for someone who hates me."  
  
He pushed past me and slomped down on my bed.  
  
I didn't turn around just yet but slammed the door shut.  
  
"Did I invite you in to my chambers, chicken wu.."  
  
"That insult is becoming a little lame Seifer," He growled. "I just want to do something to return the favour to get it off my back." He pouted and looked down on the floor.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"I don't want anything from you at the moment, I'll let you know if I do, now scram." I started opening the door when he spoke again.  
  
"No."  
  
"No what?!"  
  
"I don't want to owe you anything, I fucking can't stand you dude, so no. I'll do something now, we're even. End of story. Don't have to talk again..." He spoke fast, angrily.  
  
I was getting pissed off at him, trying to keep my cool I sat down by my desk again and slowly spun in semi circles on the chair.  
  
"I might need your favour around the exams."  
  
He leaped up with intensity probably not found in anyone but Zell.  
  
"BUT THAT'S WEEKS AWAY!"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"I don't know why you're making this such a big deal, anyway."  
  
"Because I don't want to see you, hear you or have to think of you." He growled.  
  
"Not my problem. I just don't need anything from you right now, so, leave."  
  
He stood there, slightly hunched down, staring at the floor.  
  
If he was a chick, I would have expected him to start bawling, such was the expression on his face.  
  
"Besides, dislike I can understand." I said calmly as he wormed his way past me.  
  
"But you seem to generally -hate- me. I haven't done shit to you so that's your problem, not mine, to deal with."  
  
He stopped in front of me and looked at me with a mix of hate and sadness in his eyes.  
  
I looked back, confused.  
  
Finally he broke the gaze and walked to the door, before turning the doorknob he said quietly.  
  
"You've never called me by my name, do you realize that?"  
  
"You're acting like a little bitch, you do realize that."  
  
"And you're being a total fucking prick, do you REALIZE THAT?"  
  
He turned around as he hissed these words at me.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders again and smirked, today that was the ideal answer to everything.  
  
I just wanted to get back to that magazine, with that girl and..  
  
"Every time I see you, you fuck with me. Everytime you talk to me, you call me that same lame insult, over and over again!"  
  
He started approaching me, I got up slowly. This was going to end up in a fight, how stupid of him, I could take him down whenever.  
  
"Every time Seifer. And you ask -me- why I dislike you. I should be asking you!"  
  
I laughed in his face.  
  
"I don't hate you, little bitch, you amuse me!"  
  
This time, there was a hint of tears in his eyes.  
  
"Asshole" He mumbled and I stared at him dumbstruck.  
  
I had called him a little bitch and now he was behaving like one.  
  
"I fucking hate you" He sneered and I nodded.  
  
"Fine. Go do it in your own room."  
  
He looked up at me pleadingly it seemed.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
I was getting very annoyed.  
  
"Listen, I don't have time for pathetic little bitches like you, so why don't you just..."  
  
Before I knew it, his lips were on my lips silencing me for a brief second and then he walked away, head down.  
  
I didn't finish my sentence. I was completely dumbstruck.  
  
Had Zell, chicken wuss, little bitch, just kissed me?  
  
I stood like that for a few seconds after the door slammed, and then I started laughing.  
  
  
  
The laughing didn't last long.  
  
I found myself staring absently at the models in the magazine, my mind elsewhere.  
  
Zell's face kept popping up and for a minute there I thought he had somehow poisoned me, or put a spell on me.  
  
Some confusion spell, or friend spell.  
  
Whatever it was, the kiss kept replaying in my mind.  
  
His lips had been soft, almost like a girls, but he wasn't girly. Just a funny little grungy boy that took everything people said way too personally and therefor made an easy target.  
  
It only lasted for a second, but why the fuck did he kiss me?  
  
I tried to focus on the girl smiling seductevly at me from the centerfold in front of me, but it didn't help.  
  
The hardon I was getting wasn't entirely her 'fault'.  
  
But I'm not gay?  
  
At that point, I hated him, probably more than he hated me.  
  
I wanted to beat the shit out of him for making me question myself.  
  
But it went deeper than that and I knew it.  
  
We'd been at each others throat since day one, I couldn't stop picking on him and couldn't help remembering what the girls always said about that.  
  
"You only pick on the girls you have a crush on!" They had giggled at me as a kid and they had been right.  
  
I snapped at least 6 pencils before grabbing my coat and leaving my room.  
  
Time to get some things straight, no pun intended.  
  
I was a total idiot, I looked everywhere, the training center, every damn hallway, cafeteria, library even the damn parkinglot -before I checked his room.  
  
And the last place to look is the winner, everytime.  
  
The first thing I was going to do when he opened the door was punch him in the face.  
  
I somehow couldn't bring myself to do it, so I ended up having my fist in a ready to strike position for a few seconds while staring at him intensly.  
  
He looked uncomfortable, glancing at me and the fist then me, then the fist.  
  
"I think we need to have a little chat, chicken head."  
  
He shook his head quietly, rolling his eyes but opened the door better to let me in.  
  
"Tell me Zell, is this some new distraction method I haven't heard of, kissing an opponent."  
  
"Woah, you called me by my name!" Zell, as usually couldn't keep still but rocked back and forth in short jerky motions.  
  
"I'll try not to do that again, don't avoid my questions."  
  
"Ok, no. I don't know why the fuck I kissed you."  
  
"You a faggot or something?"  
  
"WOAH NO!" Zell, backed up.  
  
"No friggin way!"  
  
I studied him for a few seconds there.  
  
his blue eyes wide open in shock and his usual body lingo going nuts with heavy explanation that he was in fact 'not gay at ALL'.  
  
He looked pretty damn cute actually.  
  
"Well, last time I knew, Zell, the only guys who kiss other guys like that are faggots. Correct me if I'm wrong."  
  
He was fidgeting.  
  
"Leave me alone Seifer." He mumbled and looked away and it struck me, that look on his face was a mix of disgust and pain, disgust I could understand, but pain? This whole thing was a bit too weird. Then it dawned on me...  
  
..was the little fucker infatuated with me!?  
  
My ego went through the roof and the powertrip that followed.. I had to test the theory.  
  
I raised my hand again and he turned his face away, shuttin his eyes tight obviously expecting a blow, but instead I put my hand on the back of his head.  
  
He looked at me slowly, confused and somewhat suspicious.  
  
I slid my hand under his chin, grabbed tightly under his jaw and kissed him.  
  
Forcing his mouth open, I slid my tongue in and deepened the kiss.  
  
He was shocked for a few seconds, but then he started kissing me back.  
  
I swear I could almost feel him melt into it.  
  
Of course I always think too much, and I couldn't help wonder how he felt, having a crush on someone he hates so much.  
  
Don't ask me why I kissed him, I wanted to at that moment, so I did. Sometimes I think it was the sadist in me, testing him, teasing him.  
  
I felt his hands on my sides, not a very firm grip, more cautious than anything. I had him confused, a part of me chuckling inside, but also a part of me enjoying it a bit too much for my liking.  
  
I held him hard by the nape of his neck, his short hair brushing against my fingers, my tongue deep inside his mouth, feeling his tongue respond making my cock grow harder, pushing against my jeans.  
  
I slid my hand down his back, finding his hard ass and groping it, he shuddered a little but pushed himself against me, his cock hard against mine.  
  
I pulled away, looking at him, grinning.  
  
He looked at me confused but when he started blushing I kissed him again.  
  
This was going far beyond a joke.  
  
I opened my eyes a little, browsing the room, finding the bed and subtly pushing him towards it.  
  
A small moan escaped his lips as I pushed him down, our tongues still intertwined in a deep kiss.  
  
I straddled him, letting my weight rest on his thighs, stroking those short hairs at the nape of his neck gently, invading his mouth, tasting him on my tongue. I could feel his heart beating hard and fast as I pushed my hand against his chest, pushing him down on his back.  
  
His hands found my back, awkwardly stroking it as I pushed up his t-shirt, feeling his hot skin under my fingers. Stroking up his stomach, feeling him shiver at my touch.  
  
My cock was hard against my briefs and I wondered for a moment just how far this would go, but the question didn't linger. I knew exactly how far I wanted to go, just as far inside him as I could go.  
  
He moaned something into my mouth as my fingers found his erect nipples, pinching them firmly between index finger and thumb, twisting them until I managed to make him whimper. He couldn't protest, my tongue was still occupying his mouth thoroughly.  
  
His fingers grasped hard at my back as I teased his nipples, I was hurting him a little, enjoying every twitch that went through his body.  
  
I broke the kiss, tracing my lips down his chin, down to his throat, kissing his beautiful adam's apple roughly before licking up to his ear.  
  
He moaned, pushing onto my back, pulling me closer, greedy for more, greedy for me. The powertrip that caused me was a bigger rush than I had had for the longest time.  
  
I moved away from his neck, raising myself to a sitting position, looking down on him in amusement. His eyes were half closed, his breath rapid, shallow, his chest rising in time to his breath, smooth and pale.  
  
His eyes opened a bit as I sat up, looking up at me, dazed and confused. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but no words came out. Instead he just looked up at me, lust mixed in with the confusion in his eyes.  
  
I put a finger on his lips, let it rest there, feeling the hot rapid breath, the softness of his lips.  
  
His hands still rested on my back, he was obviously unsure whether he should remove them or not.  
  
I kept my finger on his lips and looked at him with a grin. He observed me for a moment, then ever so carefully flicked his tongue over my finger, gazing up at me as if looking for approval. I just grinned down at him, not moving.  
  
He stared, then flicked his tongue back over the finger before manipulating it into his mouth, sucking on it softly, all the while staring at me, uncertainty in his eyes.  
  
He sure knew how to use his mouth, slowly he closed his eyes in what I took as submission, his mouth still sucking on me, ever so lightly.  
  
I withdrew my finger, traced it down his chin and raised myself to my knees, unbuckling my belt, he looked up again and for a second I expected him to panic but instead he reached up for my zipper. I moved my hands away and let him unzip it and pull my cock out. It was so hard by now it sprung out as he freed it and stood proud and erect up against my stomach.  
  
Zell pushed himself up and placed his hand around the base of it, his tongue finding the tip, licking eagerly at the slit before taking the head into his mouth, sucking with such technique I had to question his lack of experience in these matters, however I could rightfully doubt his ability to take it all into his mouth. His lips brushed eagerly down half the shaft before hesitating and coming to a stop, sliding back up. His hand held the base firmly, rubbing as he repeatedly slid my cock into his mouth, halfway and then slid it back out. I could feel his tongue darting against the underside of my cock in every stroke and had a hard time not letting myself slip into a daze of ecstacy. I wanted to keep alert on this one, stay clearheaded.  
  
I stroked the back of his head, enjoying the feel of his hair against my palm, encouraging him to go on. His eyes fluttered open every now and then, looking up at me curiously before closing again, focusing his mouth on my cock.  
  
I pushed him gently as he repeated his hesitation, urging him deeper, but he pushed against my hand and withdrew. I smirked.  
  
"Zell, you always defy me, but every time you know you can't get away with it." I said in amusement, he looked up confused, but clenched his eyes shut tight as I pushed him more than firmly down on my cock, thrusting my hips up against his face.  
  
I could feel him gagging, choking even, as he strained to get away, my cock nestled securly in his throat, throbbing in times with his mouth convulsing around it.  
  
I withdrew, I didn't want to come right there and then, didn't want it to end so soon.  
  
As soon as I let go of his head he flew back on the bed, coughing and swearing.  
  
"What the fuck did you do that for?!" He yelped, covering his neck with his hand.  
  
"That hurt Seifer! You bastard!"  
  
I laughed and laid myself on top of him, stroking his tattoo, pushing my cock up against his. He shut up and gazed up at my face, I had such power over him and I had never before noticed it.  
  
"Zell.." I said softly, his eyebrows twitched a bit in question.  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"I'm going to fuck you."  
  
He swallowed hard, his eyes roaming between my hand and my face.  
  
"..oh... okay.." There was fear in his eyes as he stuttered the word and I smiled at him.  
  
"Do you mind?" I asked cynically.  
  
"No.." He shook his head reluctantly "whatever you want..."  
  
I got off him, stood up and removed my shirt slowly, turning my back on him.  
  
"Take off your clothes Zell." I said calmly as I kicked off my boots, I could hear him moving behind me, quickly and I smiled to myself. He was frantically obeying my every command.  
  
I slid my trousers off along with my socks and briefs. I turned around slowly to see him staring up at me like a kid at a giant popcicle, amazed and hungry look, he was naked, hugging himself on the bed. I moved slowly, gracefully to the bed. He looked up at me, worried look on his face.  
  
"Zell." I broke the silence between us, he didn't reply but stared at me, waiting for me to continue.  
  
"Have you ever been fucked?" I put one knee on the bed, showing off my erection and well defined body. He shook his head a little shyly, not taking his eyes off me.  
  
Something inside me turned in a pleasant way, a small almost sadistic feeling overwhelming me.  
  
"Well, guess we'll take it slow then, yes?"  
  
He swallowed hard, I could see the muscles in his throat moving, his adam's apple bopping, then he nodded.  
  
"Come here."  
  
He looked confused, then stretched his legs out over the bed and pushed himself closer to me. His cock was only half hard, slouching beautifully over his balls, vulnerable, he was so vulnerable right there.  
  
I took his head in my hands and kissed him again, parting his lips with my tongue, invading his mouth once more. This wouldn't end until I got as far inside him as I could go.  
  
His hands were still, down by his sides, clutching lightly at the bed, he kissed me back, accepted my tongue inside him, sucked on it, let me nibble on his lower lip, darted his tongue out to meet mine as I withdrew, made space as I invaded. I was loving every second of it and so was he.  
  
I broke the kiss, his head moving with mine as I moved away until he couldn't reach further. "Zell." I loved saying his name, like a magic word of dominance.  
  
"Lie on your stomach." His face tensed up again but he did as I told him, lying down and rolling over to his stomach, hands on the pillow, head slightly turned, his asscheeks clenched tight. He seemed to tense up even more, if that was possible, as I stroked a finger down his spine, His body was flawless, a body of someone who has yet to go out to battle, even his training had left him unmarked, the only signs it had left on him was his well toned body, no bruises or scars. It was the kind of body you want to wreck. That was an urge I tried desperatly to fight back. I traced my finger lower, enjoying the twitching it caused in his body, finding the crack of his ass, I pressed down a bit, forcing my way between them.  
  
"Zell." My finger felt like it was being crushed between his cheeks as I moved lower.  
  
"You have to relax."  
  
He moaned a little as I found his opening and eased up a little bit, I stroked it, it was very dry, smooth for a guy. I would need something I realized a bit shamefully, I wasn't dealing with a girl this time, he wouldn't lube himself for me. This annoyed me, what the hell was I going to use?  
  
I looked around quickly, I couldn't lose my composure then, now could I? I withdrew my finger, he moaned again, I had him writhing under me and I wasn't sure how the hell to go about this, I didn't exactly fuck guys on daily basis. I had to keep my cool. I stared down at him sternly, thinking hard, thinking fast. Then I parted his cheeks with my hands, and licked his crack. It wasn't unpleasant, Zell was a clean boy I found out, he also enjoyed that more than I thought he would, arching his back moaning as my tongue darted past his opening. Encouraged by that I darted it against it again, letting saliva drip down on his asshole, probing with my tongue. He was squirming now, pushing up against me, spreading his legs a little for me, moaning my name. I pushed my tongue inside him, wetting him up with my spit, feeling his hole protesting but then giving in, opening up for me. He was sucking in air through his teeth as my tongue got deeper, darting in and out of his ass, fucking him. His sounds were turning me on horribly and my cock was aching in need for attention, I licked up his crack, up his spine while crawling up the bed, over him. I licked my fingers and probed them inside him, one at first then two, wiggling them around. I thought he'd die right there and then, he gasped and arched his neck so violently his head slammed into my shoulder, he kept it there pushing up against me, moaning and gasping. His hands clenched in fists so tight his knuckles were white.  
  
I grinned down at him, nibbled at his ear and manipulated his hole more open. When I withdrew my fingers, he moaned in pain, or was it frustration? I spat in my hand and rubbed the spit on my cock, this would have to do, I hoped it would be enough.  
  
I pressed my cockhead against his hole and man did he resist, whether he meant to or not. Pressing and probing and jabbing at it from all sides I thought I'd never gain entry, but then the assring gave in and I slid inside, strained and almost painful. It was obviously more painful for him, he yelped in pain, pushing his face down on the pillow, muffling a scream. I slowly pushed further, a grunt escaping my throat. I could have shot my load right there and then but I held back. He was contorting under me, his muscles tensed up, his leg involentarily kicking a little into the sheets. I pushed further, inch by inch until I was half way inside him.  
  
"Seifer...." He whimpered. "Slow...please...slow.. Ugh....." He was almost sobbing the words and I stopped, his ass squeezing my cock rhytmically, his breath fast and hard. I pulled out a little, he grimaced and a low cry escaped his throat.  
  
"Relax Zell." I hissed and stopped again. "Relax"  
  
I pushed back in faster than before, it was easier this time and I started fucking him slowly, half way in, all the way out, a little further inside him in every stroke, until I got it all in.  
  
I'd go as far inside him as I could go.  
  
His moans of pain slowly subsided and he eased up a bit, giving into me. I slid my hand under him and found his cock, it twitched at my touch and I stroked it in times with my thrusts. I looked up at him, his head was eased down on the pillow, his eyes closed, breathing hard through parted lips. I started fucking him harder, deeper, faster and he seemed to be lost to the pleasure I was giving him. His body contorted as his cock throbbed and he came into my hand and onto the sheets. His ass squeezed my cock as he came and I clenched my eyes shut and threw my head back as I shot a load after a load inside him, finally releasing what I had held back this long.  
  
I collapsed on top of him, breathing hard into his ear, a drop of sweat finding it's way down my forhead.  
  
We lay there for a few moments before I pulled out of him, got up and went to the bathroom to clean up.  
  
He looked up at me with a small smile on his lips when I walked back into the room. He was still in bed, sitting up with the covers over his lower torso. I looked at him, then at his pile of clothes on the floor next to the bed.  
  
"You should take better care of your clothes." I mumbled and reached for my briefs on the chair. He laughed quietly.  
  
"It's not my fault I didn't have time to put them away, Seifer."  
  
I put on my briefs and reached for my trousers.  
  
"Never is your fault, is it chicken wuss"  
  
The smile almost faded off his lips but he managed to replace it with a grin.  
  
"Oh please, you're not going to start that now" He snickered but his face went blank as I looked at him again. I wasn't about to go easy on him just because he let me fuck him, he should know that.  
  
I finished getting undressed and put on my boots, Zell staring at me in silence the whole time.  
  
"See you around kiddo" I grinned as I grabbed my coat and strolled out of the room. 


End file.
